Through square eyes
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Yaoi][BryanXMihaeru]A veces malos chistes suelen pasar en la vida y hay que entender que no pasan de ser simplemente eso: Un mal chiste. Preguntenle a Bryan. En vez de un gato tiene a Mihaeru [One shot]


**Advertencia — **_¡No me culpen por la pareja! Soy experto en hacerlas raras. _

**Género—_Yaoi y Lime _**_(BryanXMihaeru) **Humor **un poco oscuro. _

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Bakuten shot Beyblade G-Revolution **no me pertenecen. _

**Letra** **inspiradora**— "_Through square eyes" —After Forever—_

**Traducción del título. —**"_A través de los ojos cuadrados"— algo así como una perspectiva medio torcida de la vida._

**Dedicatoria—** _Lilith S. Valkov (En la copia que te mandé te lo digo todo) _

**Nota—** _Gia'Sou. Antes que nada si me atreví a poner a su amadísimo Mihaeru con el gran bastardo de Bryan ¿Y saben algo? Me gustó y me viene valiendo lo que digan me fascinan las parejas raras y he aquí una muestra de ello. Esto es algo muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir es algo más fresco y ligero que otros fics de la índole de Bathed in possession o Once. Es decir no quiero dar a decir nada simplemente es un fic divertido y diferente. De vez en cuando hay que variarle. No los hago pensar y reflexionar ni los arto de música. Así que disfruten de esto._

* * *

_**Through square eyes.** _

By: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

Había dejado de nevar. Por lo regular siempre caían nevadas y muy intensas, la temperatura siempre descendía considerablemente. Nada raro, debajo de los –20 grados. Era Rusia después de todo. 

Pasaban de las doce y el reloj central marcaba la hora. 1:36 AM.

Se cansó de caminar y decidió regresar a su departamento. No estaba lejos de ahí un poco alejada de la ciudad pero cerca de esos nuevos y costosos antros. Donde te cobran un ojo de la cara por entrar y la otra mitad del otro junto con un riñón por el consumo. Pasó de largo por el lugar y bufó con una mueca.

Observó de reojo los carros último modelo y las chicas sobre ellos, riendo y coqueteando con los dueños para poder conseguir entrar al lugar.

—Perras— susurró quietamente.

No era para más. Esa escena se repetía todas las noches.

Siguió de largo.

Creyó escuchar su nombre cuando iba dando la vuelta en la esquita. Se detuvo pero maquilo que fue un invento de su torcida imaginación. Siguió pero a pocos pasos estaba esa voz nuevamente, más cerca la distinguió.

Arqueó una ceja. No podía ser posible ¿En primera qué haría él en Rusia? Y en segunda y más importante ¿ÉL?

Se giró lentamente.

—¿Garland?— se preguntó a sí mismo.

—¡Hey! Espera Bryan. —

El chico llega hasta dónde el ruso está. Recupera la respiración.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó sin darle mucha importancia en si.

—Pues… simplemente vengo aquí por diversión. —Se justificó— Mis padres piensan que debo de despabilarme un poco del Beyblade y todo eso.

—Ah que bien —se giró y siguió su camino. Dejando a un confundido Garland.

—¿Vives por aquí?— preguntó cuando el oji-verde iba a unos pocos metros de distancia.

—En el departamento 17 del edificio que vez ahí— señalo al frente.

Simplemente se alejo.

**§**

Algunos días habían pasado desde aquel encuentro. Bryan iba a ir, de la Abadía trasladando sus cosas en pequeñas cajas de cartón a su departamento. Simplemente se había artado de Yuriy. Era tan molesto desde que Kai había llegado ¡A vivir con ellos!

Rolaba los ojos cada vez que los veía en esa actitud tan cursi. Los ojos de borrego a medio morir del pelirrojo le parecían por demás algo repugnante. Lo prefería siendo frío y calculador, lo excitaba más, ese rechazo desinteresado y misterioso era lo que más le encantaba del príncipe de hielo. Pero no, Kai tenía que llegar a hacer mierda todo lo que había logrado con su líder.

Sencillamente. Cuando perdió la batalla contra Garland ahí fue cuando todo comenzó a venirse abajo.

Yuriy salió del Hospital a pocas semanas de torneo mundial. Y resulta que por obra del espíritu santo Kai y él se gustaron, así como de la nada. Y eso vino a cagarlo todo. ¿Qué era lo que todo el mundo le veía a Kai? Pareció que no sólo el líder del equipo Ruso quería con Kai sino que ese tal niño de los Barthez Soldiers; Mihaeru, si ese NIÑO se enamoró de él. Su devoción hacia Kai era algo tan enfermizo, pero no tan enfermizo como Brooklyn. Quien alguna vez intento matarlo parecía que ya lo amaba y sí, también de la noche a la mañana. Como si Kai la hubiera movido el tapete y todo ese odio se transformo en un amor tan pero tan repulsivo que el mismo Hitoshi se lo tuvo que tirar para que se le olvidara. ¡que alguien más se tire al mocoso de Mihaeru! Que mucha falta le hace. Digo sus traumas no son tan severos como los de Bryan o Yuriy pero le molestaba que fuera por ahí haciéndose la victima de la historia. ¡Y qué mencionar de los demás!

Paró pues en la tienda de abarrotes. Debía de abastecerse de algunas provisiones ya que en todo el fin de semana no pensaba salir.

Considero comprar o recoger un gato de la calle. Ya saben paro no sentirse tan solo. ¿Pero qué va? Si a Bryan le encantaba estar solo, pero se dio cuenta que la presencia del pelirrojo era muy necesaria. Demasiada para su gusto.

Salió de la tienda y tenía que pasar por última vez a la abadía para recoger la última caja, de hecho era una caja de no más de veinte centímetros pero era muy buena excusa para ver a Yuriy. Si por él fuera iría recogiendo pertenecía por pertenecía pero no quería ser obvio, bueno no tanto.

Entró por la parte trasera, pasó de largo la habitación de Yuriy al escuchar ciertos gemidos llenos de placer; muy conocidos por cierto. No lo soportó y salió de lugar lo más pronto posible. No sin antes recoger su cajita. Respiró al ver la luz.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a cierto chico llorando en una de las bancas de las afueras de la abadía, sí era ese chico que tanto le cagaba la madre. Habían tantos calificativos para él pero en esos momentos hubiera querido que el chico fuera un gato y no él.

—¿Y ahora por qué lloras?— le preguntó como sí eso en él fuera de lo más normal, en un tono como si se hablaran todo los días. Pero no respondió, el chico seguía sollozando, creyó que ni siquiera lo escucho —he, Mihaeru. ¿Por qué lloras?

Lo volvió a llamar.

Éste viró su vista hacia el Ruso con sus ojos completamente empapados. Se veía que llevaba horas llorando y lamentándose.

—Kai… — le respondió en un sollozo.—Es que Kai… — pero ni siquiera pudo terminar cuando otra nueva tanta de sollozos comenzó. Volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

Bryan rolo sus ojos, era más que patético. Hasta la daba risa. Llegando a su casa era lo primero que haría. Reírse de él y de su tragedia personal. Fue simplemente otro más en el jueguito de la marica de Kai. No lo podía culpar por eso, pero sí por ser imbécil. Comenzando de la "I" hasta terminar en la "L". Siguió su camino.

—¿Piensas dejarme aquí?— Mihaeru le llamó cuando Bryan ya iba a cinco metros de distancia.

—Si estas llorando por Kai. ¡Claro que te voy a dejar aquí! — rió— ¿Hasta cuando entenderán todos que Kai es un simple marica que anda con medio mundo?

—¡No digas eso de Kai! —

—Bueno, entonces me voy—

—Pero no conozco Rusia— sollozó — por mera suerte llegué hasta aquí.

—Eso— se gira a verlo, viendo el mar de lagrimas que ahora era el rubio— debiste de pensarlo antes de venir aquí.

Y casi iba a seguir su camino. Cuando así como así: Le dio lastima. Sí, lastima. De por si el niño era _tarolas_ (léase: imbécil), dejarlo así sería como darle la mano o quitársela. Rió ante la idea. De hecho era buena.

—¡No conozco a nadie y Kai no me quiere! —

Sacudió su cabeza. Tener a Mihaeru seria como el gato que pensó en la mañana. Lo consideró más de diez veces.

—Está bien, sígueme. — roló los ojos. Y el rubio sonrió ante esto. ¡Al fin alguien que lo comprendía! Al menos ya tenía su pase se salida asegurado.

**§**

Realmente no le importo y ni se di cuenta en que momento fue que paso o como accedió. Lo que importaba es que ahora tenía a ese _precioso_ —Hace unos días no pensaba lo mismo— niño arriba de él moviendo sus caderas y gritando como nunca. Más que cuando lloraba. Arriba o abajo, derecha o izquierda depende de cómo se acomodara. Jadeaba y a veces llegaba a arquear su espalda. Francamente Kai no sabía de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Ese NIÑO no era tan inocente como creía o estaba muy urgente de amor, cualquiera de las dos. Bryan lo sostenía con fuerza por las cadera dejando levemente marcas en la piel del chico. De vez en cuando inclinaba su cuerpo o Bryan lo jalaba. Ambas validas para probar su boca y atraparla en furiosos besos.

Y así se la pasaban cada noche. En realidad es un misterio saber quien estaba más urgido. Sí, Mihaeru era un niño a comparación de Bryan o Kai pero eso no justificaba el hecho de que en pleno acto el demonio se le salía y comenzaba a rasguñar tal y como el gato que quería. Incluso llego a pensar que era un castigo divino. Como sea. No era gran sorpresa que pronto ellos comenzaron a tener algo más que ver.

El rubio lo veía con ojos de relación sentimental mientras que Bryan comenzaba a parecerle un fastidio, no sólo porque era cursi sino porque sus gritos ya llegaban a cansarle. No sabía que era peor, si cuando lloraba al recordar a Kai o cuando se lo cogía. Incluso tuvo que ponerle una venda en la boca para opacarlo y hacer más interesante el acto.

Al terminar siempre Bryan jalaba para su lado de la cama. Pero Mihaeru era insistente y se le pegaba a su espalda como koala buscando a su mami. Comenzaba a ser molesto para el Ruso. Definitivamente prefería mil veces más al témpano andante de Yuriy que el minino cenizo de Mihaeru. Definitivamente ya era hora de darle el aire al chico.

En alguna de esas ocasiones en las que se lo cogía se le ocurrió grabarlo. Digo estaba muy de moda. Quizá la gente pagaría por verlo después de todo el chico no sólo tenía mucho Sex-appile sino que era muy cotizado y muy, pero muy famoso. A él no le importaba que lo vieran ya era un bastardo, un poco más a su reputación y también se haría famoso. La heredera de los Hilton era una puta y de ahí nadie la bajaba porque lo era mucho antes de ese videito tan descargado en la Internet. ¿Qué hubiera sido de Mihaeru, entonces? Dudaba mucho que aún lo vieran como un lindo chico, subiría a la tabla de Bey-luchadores como Yuriy, Kai, Brooklyn o Michael, incluso en mismo Hitoshi estaba ahí. Dejando abajo a los mocosos de jardín de niños de Raúl, Max, Tyson o Zeo. Definitivamente era buena idea lo único que le faltaba era una cámara o un celular.

A los pocos días se entero de un video dónde cierto líder de cierto equipo suyo aparecía en pleno acto reproductivo. Por Dios si a eso se le llamara reproducir. Con cierto chico que le cagaba toditita la madre. (Léase: Kai) Así que lo pensó dos veces si lo hacía simplemente sería un desesperado por atención. No paso mucho para que él también bajara el video. Aún lo guarda en su maquina.

A veces se ponían a ver videos por Internet, sí de esos en los que secuestran a la gente y la matan. Llamados videos Snuff; o algo así sino Bryan les puso un nuevo nombre. Hubo una vez que bajaron uno donde una chica alemana, francesa, italiana holandesa ¡Quien sabe! Gritaba y gritaba llorando y pidiendo quizás auxilio; Bryan no creía que lo hiciera por felicidad. Entonces se ve como quien la está grabando saca una pistola ella corre, le dispara y le vuela media tapa del cerebro ¡Con todos los sesos de fuera!. "Medio chafa" le decía Bryan mientras que a Mihaeru le parecía interesantemente perturbador. Otras veces miraban fotos de accidentes. De muertos, atropellados, quemados, mutilados, asesinados, violados y demases. Pero al rubio no le parecía divertido. Por eso fue que inventó que uno de los fallecidos era Yuriy. Sólo por el cabello pelirrojo de la victima y el rostro desfigurado. Por un segundo Bryan se la trago enterita y fue corriendo a la abadía a ver sí era cierto. Se fue tan rápido y tan nervioso que olvido las llaves. Al percatarse de que no era cierto y que todo era una jalada el chico regresó furioso, casi tirando la puerta. Mihaeru o era muy pendejo o muy listo. No lo sabía, era un completo misterio. Tanto que dejo afuera a Bryan por tres días hasta que su ira se calmara. Le parecía tan perturbador ese chico. Vamos, una vez que lo conoció, supo un poco más de su singular carácter. Cuando estaban en la computadora bajando cualquier babosada en línea. Al Ruso se le ocurrió a bajar de esos videos en donde además de matar a la gente la violaban. Y no le impresionaba la gente de los videos, para nada, lo que lo asombraba era como Mihaeru se excitaba y ahí mismo lo hacían. ¡No le gustaba las fotos de gente muerta pero le encantan donde violaban a las personas! Se prendía con los gritos y con la sangre de las personas. Se calentaba más que cuando Bryan lo tocaba.

¡Estaba loquito!

Eso era lo que opinaba. Quizás sus traumas no eran tanto de modo físico como el peli-gris sino de onda sicóticas… nop. Psicológicas.

Salieron un día a cenar. Bryan no ganaba mucho en su empleo como gerente en una especie de tienda de repuestos de blades. Pero si lo suficiente como para poder darle a Mihaeru ciertos lujos. Y curiosamente era el cumpleaños del chico. Pero en la cena el rubio lo golpeo tan pero tan fuerte que lo dejo en mal con medio mundo; Ya era un maldito pero quedo aún más malo que el malo. Él pensó que Mihaeru se esperaba una sortija de compromiso y no ese cd de Dark-Metal. Se estaba clavando. No él, tarado, lee bien: Mihaeru con Bryan. Sí definitivamente era un problema.

Habían tantas formas de dar el aire al chico. Podía ser muy pero muy cruel o muy sutil y dejarlo todo como una bonita amistad pero ¡Naaa! Bryan no era los que dejaba todo y el final era feliz. Pero miro las cosas por el justo medio. Él le había dado placer y Bryan una casa… ¡Sí! Definitivamente sería cruel. Antes de que el cruel fuera el moreno.

**§**

Decidió ir a visitar a Bryan. Después de todo su relación en toda la extensión de la palabra no era buena. Tomó la difícil decisión de ir a verlo. Un mes; Eso es lo que había pasado desde su último encuentro. Llegó al departamento y toco un par de veces. Varios sonidos se escuchan en el interior, quizás la tele pero poniendo un poco más de atención era música. Tocó de nueva cuenta y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Mihaeru era quien abría y lo recibía.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó muy sorprendido. El rubio sonrió

—Lo mismo quisiera saber.—

—Vengo a ver a Bryan — le respondió recorriendo con la mirada el lugar.

—¡Ah bueno!— sonrió ampliamente —¡BRYAN TE BUSCAN EN LA PUERTA! — gritó a todo volumen haciendo que Garland casi cayese.

Al poco tiempo el ruso llegó.

—¡Mihaeru! — llamó la atención—¿Qué te he dicho acerca de gritar?

—Sólo en privado— el chico se aparto de la puerta dando paso al mayor quien ahora los miraba como bichos raros.

—Lindo lugar—

—Gracias… se ve más _mono_ desde que Mihaeru le dio su toque. —

—¿Y cómo explicas eso?— Garland señaló al europeo que comenzó a recoger la sala con singular alegría. Este le sonrió a ambos.

—Lo recogí de la calle —

—¿Cómo que de la calle?— arqueó una ceja al tiempo que tomada asiento en el sillón doble de la sala. —Hablas como su fuera un animal.

—Con mucha imaginación y por ahí — señala su cabeza—se esconden sus ojeras y si pones atención distingues la cola.

Garland ladeo la cabeza mientras un signo de interrogación aparecía a su lado. Trataba de comprender el mal chiste de Bryan sin realmente entender que eso era: Un mal chiste. Pero su mente comenzó a maquilar la idea y no pudo evitar reír ante esto. Era cierto no era difícil imaginarlo de un gatito.

—¿Y qué? — regreso a su postura —¿Ya te lo _planchaste_? (Léase: Cogiste)

Bryan le respondió con una simple y siniestra sonrisa, dándole a entender que sí.

—Créeme, no es tan inocente como todo el mundo cree. —

Ambos ríen ante la idea.

—Ahora sí, dime como es que llego hasta aquí. —

—Pues, resulta que el inteligente se enamoró de Kai. Pero Kai lo botó por Yuriy. Y por obra del espíritu santo o del espectro diabólico lo encontré llorando afuera de la abadía. El río Lerma se queda corto con su miseria. Y simplemente me dio lastima y lo traje aquí.

Simplemente no lo podía creer.

Se hubiera creído que lo secuestro, lo violo y lo obligo a trabajar en su pobre casa. O que se dio un golpe, ya saben: Amnesia y por es estaba ahí, pero que él mismo rubio estuviera por voluntad propia era un cuento difícil de creer. Hasta los pececitos se le morían a Bryan y no era precisamente porque no le dieran de comer. Mihaeru era demasiado lindo como para caer en las garras del Ruso a menos que todo fuera como venganza personal o de plano porque era muy pendejo.

—¿Y cómo te lo _tiraste_?—

—Simplemente paso. — le respondió sonriendo para sí —Pero siendo franco el NIÑO ya me tiene arto. Pensaba matarlo y disecar su cabeza para mi pared pero creo que nadie se puede dar ese lujo hoy en día. Simplemente le compraré el boleto a casa y que se largue de mi vida.— dio un largo suspiro —¿Y qué paso con Brooklyn?

Garland roló los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada hacia Mihaeru. Quien ahora barría en el comedor.

—¿Realmente quieres saber?— le preguntó mirandolo de reojo.

—¡No! Sólo quiero hacerte la platica— respondió el Ruso con sarcasmo—¡Claro que quiero saber! Sino no te hubiera preguntado.

—Pues… — volvió su vista a Bryan— todo iba perfecto, nuestra vida era muy _feliz_ cuando éramos miembros de Bega. Me costó algo de trabajo comprender el mundo tan torcido de Brooklyn. Cuando Hiro llegó todo seme complico más porque Brooklyn le contaba ya todo a él y no a mí, pasó lo del torneo mundial y se fue a vivir conmigo a una casa de campo que tengo en Europa, y así como así preguntaba todo el tiempo "¿Cuándo puedo ir a Japón para ver a Kai?", "¿Sabes algo de Kai?", "Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai" — pausa y suspiro— y uno de esos días de verano… se fue.

—¿A?

—¡A ver a Kai a Japón! —le grito furioso. — …para que al final Kai lo mandará por un tubo. Entonces volvió a aparecer Hiro y se lo cogió; comenzaron a andar. Y de por sí no trago a Hiro y viceversa.

—¿Por eso te vas de antro en antro en busca de cualquier perra?

—No exactamente. Trato de sacarme a Brooklyn de la cabeza.

Bryan roló los ojos. Suspiro frustradamente.

—Lo que tú digas, lo que tú digas—

**§**

Una mañana Bryan se levantó como si nada. Fue al baño, se vistió y jamás notó que Mihaeru no estaba en la habitación, ni en la cama, ni en la casa, quizás ni en la ciudad. Ni él ni su dinero. El Ruso abrió su billetera y casi todo había desaparecido. Junto con la poca ropa que tenía el rubio y algunos artículos de uso personal. Se percato y efectivamente ese NIÑO se había ido junto con su dinero y él quedo como el imbécil del cuento y el rubio como el Lobo que se comió a las ovejitas. Y ni dejo carta o algo simplemente se fue. Se sentó en el comedor de la cocina, tomó un poco de leche para tratar de comprender el mal chiste que había sido todo aquello. Y hasta ahí quedo: como un mal chiste. Sonrió para sí. Eso no le pasaba todos los días.

Encogió los hombros de manera desinteresada.

—Espero que al menos haya dejado la comida hecha— dijo para sí.

Y así fue como terminó un episodio más en la vida del maravilloso mundo de Bryan.

**The end. **

* * *

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

"**_Bondad o maldad, cierto o falso; encuéntrate a ti mismo entre la muchedumbre agonizante y las calles ensangrentadas"_**


End file.
